J'aime pas les cravates
by Kaitas
Summary: Yuuta il est pas ami avec les cravates...mais vat-on lui faire changer d'avis? Shonen-ai MizukixYuuta OS


**Titre :** J'aime pas les cravates

**Manga :** Prince of tennis.

**Couple :** MizukiXYuuta!!

**Genre :** Shonen-ai (et oui même pas de lemon snif...)

**Avertissement:** Bah... même si ya pas de lemon sa reste des relations entre mecs alors bon c'est à vous de voir... Sinon je tiens à preciser que moi je lovvvve les cravates!!!! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant plus de six mois que j'étais au collège privé de St Rudolph, globalement j'y suis totalement à mon aise, je vis à l'internat où je me suis vite intégré, je me suis fait des bons amis, je suis même devenu titulaire de l'équipe de tennis. Et puis je peux voir Mizuki-san… Mais il y a bien une chose que je regrette à propos de mon ancien collège, à Segaku, on avait pas cette stupide cravate ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on en porte une ? On est des collégiens pas des hommes d'affaire, ni quelconque fonction nécessitant ce genre d'oripeaux inutile.

En simple vous l'aurez compris j'aime pas les cravates, j'arrive pas à les attacher, ça m'empêche de respirer et en plus ça à la détestable manie de se pendre dans les portes pour vous étrangler par surprise ou encore mieux d'allé faire un petit plongeon dans votre assiette pleine de sauce et de se servir de votre chemise comme serviette de bain ! En tout cas c'est ce que faisait la mienne… C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne plus la mettre ! Plus jamais ça ! Moi vivant on ne m'y reprendra plus…et encore je stipulerais dans mon testament qu'il sera interdit de me mettre en terre cravate au coup, pas question de passer l'éternité enlacé à cette création démoniaque !

Mais il faut croire que mes professeurs n'étaient pas de cet avis…Pourtant ça faisait un moment que je ne la portait plus ! Mais là tout de suite maintenant ils piquent leur crise comme quoi je ternis l'image de notre établissement, –alors que je ne sors pratiquement jamais de l'enceinte de l'établissement et quand je le fais je porte mon survêtement- que l'on ne peut admettre un tel manque de respect envers le corps enseignant –je vois pas le rapport- et qu'ils ne peuvent supporter un manque de discipline aussi flagrant –Au secours on croirait entendre le capitaine de mon frère !- enfin bref, ils m'ont passer un savon –assez disproportionner- et veulent que je la remette…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Peut-être que si je la remet genre deux semaines et que je recommence à l'enlever ? Rahh ! Mais s'ils le remarquent je suis foutu ! Et qui sait elle m'aura peut-être tuée avant ? J'en eu des sueurs froides. Mais visiblement ça faisait beaucoup rire certain…

-Franchement, daane, toute cette histoire pour une cravate !

Et le canard repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire haut en couleur.

-Allez une cravate c'est pas la mort, renchéri mon capitaine, et puis ça peut être très intéressant, pas vrai Kaneda-kun ?

Celui-ci rougit fortement.

-M'enfin Akazawa-senpai !

-Je disais ça pour plaisanter voyons ! Mais tu es du même avis que moi Mizuki !

-Nfu, oui, je vois où tu veux en venir…

Cette fois la conversation m'échappait complètement. Je comprenais plus rien du tout et le sourire narquois de notre capitaine n'était pas pour me convaincre que je n'avais pas loupé un épisode.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il voulait dire Mizuki-san ?

Lui demandais-je une fois que les autres furent partis vers les cours. Il eut alors un de ses petits sourires en coin qui avaient tendance à me faire perdre le fil de mes pensées, et qu'il affichait en général quand il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Je t'expliquerais après, dit-il, maintenant fil à l'entraînement ou sinon tu auras le double à faire demain !

Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée et parti sans demander mon reste. Bon il fallait le reconnaître pour une fois les cravates avait du bon, une petite entrevu avec Mizuki-san même d'une minute était toujours une très bonne nouvelle ! C'est donc le cœur léger que j'entrepris l'entraînement démoniaque concocté par notre manager. Comme quoi des fois il en faut peut pour être motiver ! Cette épreuve fut du coup bien vite terminer et nous primes de consoeur le chemin des vestiaires. Une fois sur place j'entrepris de troquer mes vêtements de sport contre mon uniforme tout en épiant Mizuki-san du coin de l'œil –c'était ma petite routine quotidienne perverse, le genre de truc qu'on peut pas s'empêcher de faire même si on sait que le soir venu ça aura été une trèèèèèès mauvaise idée- ce qui me fit mettre mon pantalon à l'envers, la honte… Du moins se contre temps me permis d'être le dernier à sortir alors que Mizuki-san était la personne charger de fermer les locaux. Hihi !

-Yuuta-kun, arrête de sourire comme ça tu fais peur. Lança une douce voix derrière moi. Et puis, nfu, dépêche toi un peu, je dois fermer.

-Oui Mizuki-san, plus que ma cravate à mettre et j'ai fini !

Foutue cravate je l'avais presque oublier…Presque… Je la nouais rapidement et sortit des vestiaires.

-Voilà je suis prêt ! Désolé de te faire perdre ton temps !

Enfin pas si désolé que ça, il faut bien le dire… Mizuki-san soupira.

-Ta cravate est toute de travers, t'es vraiment un gamin…

-Pfff…J'y peux rien si j'y arrive pas !

Je tentais maladroitement de le mettre en place, mais le fourbe continuait obstinément à partir sur la gauche. Mais les jolies mains d'un certain joueur poussèrent les miennes pour l'arranger.

-Laisse-moi faire…Comment tu la noues pour en arriver là ?

-J'en sais rien…Elle finit toujours par ressembler à ça…

Mizuki-san rie doucement et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, mon cœur rata un battement, mais heureusement –ou malheureusement plutôt- j'étais bien plus grand que lui et nos visages n'étaient par le fait pas assez proches pour que la tentation soit insoutenable. Il rajusta mon col et équilibra les passant de la cravate puis il la noue avec des gestes experts.

-Tu vois c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Je le remercie maladroitement et rentrait dans le vif du sujet :

-Le capitaine… tout à l'heure, qu'es ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Il sourit, aaaaaah, il était vraiment trop mignon ! Puis il attrapa ma cravate –maintenant parfaitement attachée- et tira violemment sur elle, attirant mon visage au sien. Et…il m'embrassa ? Hum… Pas chastement en plus…Sa langue quémandait déjà l'entrée dans ma bouche –comme s'il avait besoin de demander ? – que je lui accordais immédiatement. Nos langues rentrèrent alors en contact, elles jouèrent farouchement ensemble. Il embrassait bien le bougre, bien mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Le baiser se finit plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Alors tu vois l'intérêt de porter la cravate ?

Je ne répondis pas, gêné…

-Remarque j'en aurais pas besoin si t'étais pas aussi grand !

Je me sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est pas ma faute…

-Nfu… Ca c'est toi qui le dit ! En attendant remet le correctement !

Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait, mais j'avisais ma cravate de nouveau de travers et retentait de la mettre droite, peine perdue… Mizuki-san soupira tout en souriant et la rajusta, avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

-Tu es si peu doué pour ça, je crois que je vais devoir venir tout les matins t'aider à la mettre…

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Il avait vraiment dit ça ?! C'était encore un de mes rêves ? Mizuki-san lécha alors mon oreille ! Aya !!!! Ce rêve était vraiment trop bien !!!

Je me pinçais tendit que mon aimé tournait les talons. Non je ne rêvais pas !

-Mizuki-san !

-Oui Yuuta-kun ?

-Je crois que j'aurais aussi besoin de toi le soir…pour l'enlever…

* * *

Voila voila... Une petite fic écrite aujourd'hui parce que je portais une cravate et qu'on ma demander si c'était pas parce que j'avais le fantasme de me faire tirer par la cravate...et j'avoue que XD

(Allez savoir pourquoi mais mon ordinateur veut absolument transformer Mizuki-san en Mini-Transat… Il a un message à faire passer ? XD)

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Reviews? (alléééééé)


End file.
